


Color Outside The Lines

by ieroangel



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieroangel/pseuds/ieroangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOT BAYCEST<br/>Bandit's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Outside The Lines

Frank, to me, is a coloring book. He's covered in pictures and words and he reminds me of when I scribble outside of the lines sometimes but Dad says it's okay because not everything is perfect.

  
Dad thinks Frank is perfect though and he's kind of outside the lines.

  
Sometimes I think about my mom. Her name was Lindsey and she was super pretty even though I only remember a little bit of her because I was four when she died but she had pictures on her arms like Frank does and played bass guitar like my uncle does and Dad says that he loved her really really much but one day she left and went on a mission somewhere else. He drew a comic for her and sometimes it makes him cry and it was called Lyn-Z because that was her name in the band she was in that is called MSI and that is short for Mindless Self Indulgence. Dad was in a band once too and it broke up and he says that was a sad time but now they make a lot of music. Frank was in the band too and he's in it still which I think is nice because Dad and Frank are my two favorite things even though they're both outside of the lines.

  
I like outside the lines even though in books and movies and things they're always inside and shiny and not smeary like when I paint with my finger paints that are really old and once I mixed black with pink on accident but I like them anyway because they are messed up. Dad says it's okay to be messed up but lots of people don't think that's true specially kids at my school because they call Dad and Frank words like 'fag' which I'm not allowed to say except I'll write it now as an example for what you shouldn't say. Dad says that 'fag' means that you like boys even though you are a boy and I said why do people make fun of you for that Dad because you like boys right and he said I don't know B but it's okay I don't mind but sometimes I think he does like when people say tape signs to the door that read SCANDAL and other big words that I can't spell like homesexaultiy but Dad takes them down anyway. Frank doesn't get to see the pictures that they tape because Dad takes them down superfast like a superhero in one of the comics that he writes. I think Frank maybe would like seeing the pictures one day because they sometimes use colors like on Frank's skin. But once I asked Dad and he said no Beezle just throw them in the trash. I did throw them in the trash cans but there's always more mean things taped on our house sometimes.

  
Dad is in a Band remember it is called My Chemical Romance and there are four people: there is Dad but his first name is Gerard and there is Frank whose first name is Frank but his last name is still Iero but I can't pronounce it too good and there's Mikey who is my uncle he's the one who played bass like my mom remember and then there's Ray who lets me touch his hair because it's soft like a panda and I like pandas. There is a photoshot I think it's called of MCR which is short for My Chemical Romance where they have a panda and they're playing on it but it's not real only inflated. I asked Dad about that and he said no Bandit Lee I did not climb all over a panda and I said oh so I guess it was inflated (that's like a balloon) instead.

  
My Chemical Romance is a good band I think because people are always saying MCR saved my life but other people think that it’s bad because the lyrics are dark but the lyrics are mostly happy to me so I guess those people don’t know what the songs are about. Dad wrote a song for me once called The Light Behind Your Eyes but he wrote it when I was little and it’s quiet not like most of the old MCR songs but I still really like it a lot.

  
Yesterday I started to do school not preschool school but kindergarten because I’m five now. Last week me and Dad and Frank went to open house and a lot of kids looked at them weird and some of the teachers asked about Frank because why wasn’t he with his own kids. Frank has kids that he is the biological dad of and their names are Cherry and Lily and Miles but Frank did not get custody (that’s like getting to live with someone) of his kids when he got a divorce. He got divorced from a girl named Jamia and they are sort-of-friends at least enough so that Frank gets to see his kids and his kids are supernice also when they’re on tour I stayed there for a night until my grandma got there. Still Frank can’t live with Miles and the twins. Someone at preschool said that two boys can’t have kids and I think that’s why the law people don’t want Frank to take care of the twins and Miles but he takes care of me so that doesn’t make sense.

  
Anyways I was at school yesterday and the job was to draw our family because at school you get jobs called assignments and you have to do whatever the job is to get a check on your paper but I think that’s stupid why do you need a check? But I got crayons and I drew my dad with red hair because even though he dyes his hair a lot that one was my favorite and wrote Gerard really big because people know who he is most of the time. Then I had to draw Frank and he was standing next to Gerard and I tried to draw his tattoos but they turned out kind of smudgy. And then I drew me and then I drew my mom on the other side of my dad and I drew her like Dad drew her in the comic and it turned out okay so I wrote Lindsey over her and Bandit over me. We had to tack them up outside on this long strip of tack-sticky-stuff where a lot of art was. Then one of the teachers from another class came up to me and she said this: That is a very nice picture you drew young lady but who is that man beside your dad (they always recognize my Dad but not so much Frank.) Then I saw that I didn’t write Frank’s name because I forgot to so I held up one finger (that means hold on) and ran to get a black crayon so I could write Frank’s name. When I got back I wrote Frank above Frank and smiled at the teacher but she didn’t look smile. Who is Frank she said and I said that Frank was in love with Dad and he lived at my house and he was sort of like my dad but not really cause if you call two people Dad it gets confusing. She looked at me funny because people think Dad liking Frank is funny for no reason and then she said then who is Lindsey? I said my mom but she had to go on a mission to somewhere else and she can’t come back. The woman stared at me and then told this other teacher to call my dad and I didn’t know why and I thought I was in trouble. The teacher asked Dad about Lyn-Z and he said that she was his ex-wife and she died when I was four and now I’m five and he would be married to Frank but that is not legal here. Then the teacher lady asked me why I drew Lindsey and I said because you said draw my family which one did you want me to take out just because someone dies they don’t disappear they’re just somewhere else. The teacher looked at Dad with this look in her eyes that no one ever does unless you throw a bomb at them or something and she whispered something about romantic-izing death. When she leaned back out from the whisper message Dad said super loud kind of like in the old albums that he sang in IF YOU CAN’T UNDERSTAND MY DAUGHTER’S GODDAM FAMILY THEN YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS TEACHING HER and he took my hand like he does when I’m scared except this time I think he was the scared one. That kind of scared me though even more so I was glad he was holding my hand already. Come on Bandit he said in a quieter voice like the song he wrote for me and then he said let’s go home and then we did get home.

  
On our door there was a painted word it said FAG and my dad started crying really hard like he used to over Frank when I was four and like he did after Lindsey died. I opened the door so he wouldn’t be able to see the message because the door was turned. FRANK I yelled because Frank makes Dad smile a lot. Frank came downstairs and saw Gerard crying and he mouthed a word that looked like the f word I mean the f-u word not the one on the door. I walked inside because my dad looked really scared still and I saw my coloring book on the steps and that’s what made me want to write this for you.  
I opened the coloring book and I turned to the back because you know what that is the best part. At least Dad says that it’s the best part of the whole thing because the back is blank and you can draw whatever you want no boundaries. So I decided to write this now because I brought my coloring book with me so I will not be bored at this wedding (even Dad weddings are boring even though he’s technically a rock star) but I had already filled up all the pages of my outlined pictures even though I did most of them outside the lines.

  
Frank is outside the lines because he is a coloring book.

  
And Dad knows that Frank is outside the lines but since he is an artist he can draw around Frank’s misplaced scribbles and turn him into a supercool picture.


End file.
